


Whistle for the choir

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Inspired by Music, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Pining Yahaba Shigeru, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: All hell breaks loose when their coach comes back as an undead and the boys have to find a way to survive and find each other.





	Whistle for the choir

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Apocalypse.

Yahaba was standing in Kyoutani’s room, looking out of the window which looked towards the forest. Two hours had passed since Kyoutani left with Iwaizumi-san and Matsukawa-san to check the traps he set up on their first day at his house two days ago.

All hell broke loose during their summer training camp. Yahaba could still vividly remember how their coach returned as an undead after going to get drinks. It was only thanks to coach Mizugochi’s selfless sacrifice and Oikawa’s leadership that they survived. When their captain had processed what had happened, he immediately directed the team towards the back door of the gym. Yahaba knew that he would never forget their coach’s screams as his body was ripped apart.

They successfully reached the school bus and after Iwaizumi-san sat behind the wheel and left the school ground, the question of where they should go popped up. Fortunately, Kyoutani told them that he had guns at home and his house was close to the woods, so they wouldn't have problems with the food either. What was more, the house had its own generator as well.

Suddenly, Yahaba saw the silhouettes of three people walking out of the woods. Without a second thought, he ran downstairs and swung the front door open.

”How did it go?” Yahaba asked Iwaizumi, who came into the house first. He took his bag off of his shoulder and then opened it. Yahaba looked into the bag and saw three rabbits.

”Kyoutani has the other two in his bag,” Iwaizumi stated as he took off his shoes. He proceeded to walk into the kitchen. From the voices, Yahaba suspected that their captain and Hanamaki-san were there.

”Sorry for the interruption!” Matsukawa said as he walked through the door. Yahaba felt a small smile appearing his lips. Matsukawa-san was really polite – even during the fucking zombie apocalypse. However, when he saw the last of the trio his eyes widened and a loud gasp left his lips.

”What the hell happened to your arm?!” Yahaba all but shrieked in a near hysterical voice.. There was a long, bloody cut on Kyoutani’s right arm.

”What is the matter, Yahaba-chan?” Yahaba heard Oikawa’s voice as the captain stuck his head out of the kitchen to see what caused his kouhai’s reaction. Yahaba ignored him.

”Some idiots wanted to steal away our food,” Kyoutani said nonchalantly as he walked past Yahaba. Yahaba grabbed the back of his T-shirt and spun him around. ”What do you want?” Kyoutani snarled at him, narrowing his eyes.

”Watari, we need your help!” Yahaba called out for his best friend, who immediately hurried out of the living room.

”I asked something, asshole!” Kyoutani growled and tried to grab Yahaba’s T-shirt, but winced in pain. Yahaba only rolled his eyes.

”I can nurse his wound in the bathroom,” Watari said and took his way towards the room mentioned above. Yahaba thanked god inwards that the boy’s mother worked at the hospital.

 

It was 1 AM and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were lying in the master bedroom, both of them wide awake. Iwaizumi was caressing Oikawa’s face with the back of his hand, but it could not make the frown disappear.

”What should we do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked his boyfriend, tilting his head up, so he could look him in the eyes. ”We would run out of our supplies eventually and when that happens, we need to go in the city…”

”We should worry about that when it happens,” Iwaizumi said, brushing some locks out of Oikawa’s forehead. ”You said that you entrusted Yahaba with looking after the supplies. That boy is one of the most responsible people I know. I am sure that he will tell us it in time, so we can find something out.”

”Mhm, you are right,” Oikawa muttered, but the tension did not leave his body. ”The fact that makes me worry is that the undead are not our only enemy.” 

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. He remembered as they neared the first trap and found three strangers trying to steal away their food. The variancy turned into a fight where Kyoutani’s arm wounded quite badly and if Matsukawa did not hit one of the men on the back of his head, Iwaizumi would be dead by now. Of course, he did not mention that to Oikawa.

”Situations like this always bring out the worst from people,” he said, but then his voice became firm, ”but our team will stick together and we have you, the smartest person I know. I am sure that together we will figure something out.”

Oikawa smiled as he closed the distance between them. Iwaizumi could always make things look brighter than they were only with a few encouraging words. That was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

 

Yahaba was seconds away from _murdering_ Kyoutani. It was already dawn, but he couldn’t sleep at all because of the constant rustling of the sheets. Watari, Kyoutani and him shared the boy’s room, which he deeply regretted.

”Stop tossing and turning already!” He hissed angrily. He couldn’t understand how Watari could sleep through that noise. When he did not get an annoyed retort, he pushed himself up to his elbow. The moonlight illuminated Kyoutani’s bed and Yahaba saw as the other was lying under his blanket, hugging his knees to his chest. ”Hey-” Yahaba started, but then trailed off. He had never seen his teammate’s body so tense.

He stood up from his futon and walked up to the bed. He touched Kyoutani’s shoulder gently, who flinched away from his touch on instinct. That reaction made Yahaba’s heart thump painfully. Kyoutani turned his head towards him, but he did not have the frown Yahaba expected he would.

”What do you want?” The blond whispered, because he did not want to wake the third boy up in the room. Yahaba just lifted the covers and climbed in the bed beside the other. Kyoutani’s eyes widened.

”Whenever I couldn't sleep, cuddling with someone always helped,” Yahaba said as he pulled Kyoutani closer. However, the hug still allowed Kyoutani to break out if he wasn't comfortable..

To his surprise, Kyoutani stretched his legs out and pulled his arms around himself tighter. Following his silent beg, Yahaba tightened his hug and heard the other sigh silently. Within a few moments, Kyoutani’s breathing evened. Yahaba closed his own eyes and rested his chin on Kyoutani’s shoulder. It had been a hard day for everyone and he was happy that he could make his fears go away – even for one night. It was better, than nothing after all.


End file.
